


A Night to Remember

by Prettyugly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, F/M, House Party, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyugly/pseuds/Prettyugly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov throws a birthday bash in her 3 story mansion. She wants the night to be memorable but even she couldn't predict the events that would occur during this wild night. Meanwhile an angsty haired soldier gets even angstier as he realizes he likes the beloved hostess as more than just a friend, and who knew Ronan himself would join their game of 7 minutes in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get this party started!

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is completely done for the lolz. Please lower your expectations of quality.
> 
> enjoy :)

The night was finally here. when Natasha romanoff planned her birthday party she definately wanted it to be the best party ever! at least the best thrown by anyone affiliated with the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistic Division. she sighed a deep breath of joy as she saw the numerous party guests arrive and filter into her large 3 story mansion. She had even disabled her state of the art laser shooting security system and locked up her weopons room for the night.   
she hoped it would be memorable in the best of ways. when she sent out the invites she informed the invited to bring their friends, and their friends friends. she was beginning to regret that decision as she saw peter quill- or starlord, whatever it was people called him , padding in with a green woman, raccoon and walking tree in tow. her spirits were immediately lifted as she saw Steve and Bucky walk through the door. And also she saw hawkeye and Thor drinking Russian vodka mixed with beer and chilling on her black leather couch.   
"hi there Steve!" Natasha said as she practically skipped towards him. "hey Natasha, happy birthday" Steve responded with a slightly crooked smile. Natasha smiled in return and leaned in to give Steve a hug. "good evening James " Natasha chirped to Bucky in Russian. "good evening to you to Natasha. and happy birthday" Bucky responded just as fast with a small smile. Natasha had not known Bucky as well as she knew Steve so she just nodded at him and turned back to Steve. "I know you can't get drunk but..." her sentence trailed off as she gestured to a bottle of vodka that was set on a table nearby. "I don't see why not. how about you buck?" Steve said turning to his pal. "I'd never pass up any of that stuff" he said as he recognized the vodka to be one of his favourite brands. Steve went to the bar to retrieve glasses for himself and Bucky. he thought about bringing one for Natasha too but he realized that if she wanted a drink then she would have already gotten one herself.   
In these few moments that Bucky and Natasha had to themselves. they found it to be overwhelmingly private despite the large crowd, seeing as anything they said would be drowned out by the roar of the party guests and only heard by each other. Natasha had always been curious about Bucky and Steve's closeness, and often pondered if what they had was something more than just friendship. now would be the perfect time to ask Bucky about it.   
Bucky seemed rather quiet. Even though English was his first language he felt much more comfortable speaking to Natasha in Russian. She began to speak "so I see you and Steve are getting along well". "yes, I've been regaining more and more of my memory lately. there were times when Steve used to be all I had and it was always enough" he said. "I'm happy for you two to have each other, so are you seeing anybody?" Natasha said, finally taking her chance to ask the question that had been burning inside her since she saw Steve and Bucky together a couple weeks before. Bucky was genuinely taken aback. He'd always respected Natasha. she was intelligent and beautiful and an amazing woman. Was she asking if he was single because she was interested in him? it took him a moment to respond. "no Natasha. I'm not seeing anyone right now" Bucky had never tried to look at Natasha as more than friend, but this could change everything for him. as he studied her reaction to his answer he realized how pretty her hazel eyes were. She frowned slightly "oh". She had thought Bucky and Steve would have made a lovely couple. Why did she frown? Bucky was confused. Did he just miss the opportunity to ask her to be his? But then again, was he even sure he wanted her?. As Steve returned with glasses for the two of them, Bucky didn't want to stress about the possibility of a relationship so he gladly poured himself a glass of vodka and began to drink it. Though he had also been subject to a serum similar to Steve's, he could get drunk if he drank enough. As Bucky sipped his drink Natasha said she would speak to him and Steve later, and skipped off to greet more of her guests.   
As she approached Thor and Clint on her couch she saw Tony arrive in all his ironman armour. However she should have seen that coming as he never went anywhere without it. now they just had to wait for Bruce to show up for the party to really get started. Natasha sat down in between hawkeye and Thor and chatted with them until she saw none other than Bruce banner himself awkwardly walk through the door. She ran and hugged him. Bruce was socially awkward and she had been afraid he wouldn't come. She appreciated him stepping out of his comfort zone for her. Bruce awkwardly accepted her hug and then pulled away.  
"happy birthday nat" he said. "thanks for coming Bruce, it really means a lot" Natasha said as she let loose a grin. "your science bro is over there" she said as she pointed to tony who had taken her seat on the black leather couch in between Thor and hawkeye. Bruce smiled at her and then turned and walked towards the group.  
Natasha greeted a few more guests including the green woman who arrived with starlord. Her name was Gamora and she didn't seem so bad. Perhaps they could become friends. However that talking raccoon freaked her out a bit. She ended up wandering over to Thor, Clint, Bruce, and Tony and they sat and drank together for the next few hours.  
In the meantime Steve and Bucky had been drinking and after about four bottles of vodka Bucky was beginning to get tipsy. "you okay there Buck?" Steve said laughing as Bucky began to sway a bit. "I'm fine Stevie. I do this all the time. Remember that time we went dancing." "what are you talking about Bucky? we haven't been dancing since before the war" Steve said confused. "You have to remember that one night we went dancing with some girls, and when we got back home we were drunk as heck and we held each other like this" Bucky said as he grabbed Steve's hands "in your living room and we started doing the Lindy hop" Bucky continued. "Wow Bucky your a lot drunker than you look" Steve said giggling and Bucky began to move his feet in an attempt to recreate the memory of the two of them stumbling around Steve's house. If Steve was drunk as Bucky they might have started swing dancing right there and then with the unusual metallic dubstep playing from Natasha's stereo system. But Steve couldn't get drunk. So instead he directed Bucky over to a couch near the rest of the avengers and sat down to chat with Natasha who had also just sat down.


	2. Seven minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various party guests partake in a game of seven minutes in heaven.

At about 3 am Sif and Loki made an appearance. Sif had heard about the black widow from Thor and had decided to show her respect by attended her party. Loki of course came along because he liked to drink and had never before been to a modern midgardian party. Loki sat down with Thor and Sif greeted Natasha. at this point the party was about half over and almost everyone was drunk. "let's play a party game!" Natasha squealed as she was more than a bit tipsy. "how about...seven minutes in heaven" Tony said. He'd played the game plenty of times as a teenager and everyone was too drunk to find a reason not to. Loki of course as the god of mischief decided he would join and Sif decided it would be rude not to. A group of willing participants filed into one of Natasha's guest rooms with a walk in closet. Natasha had planned to use the room for storage so it was currently empty and unfurnished.  
"okay!" Natasha said a bit too enthusiastically "the rules are that you have to put something of yours in this." she said displayed a black garbage bag to those in the room "and everyone will take turns picking something out of it.when it's your turn you also take out your own item so nobody goes twice. and then you find out who's item you have and you get to spend seven minutes in heaven with them." Natasha said, pointed to the closet with a piece of paper that said heaven taped to it.   
the group sat in a circle and took turns putting their personal belongings into the bag. Loki threw in his helmet and passed the bag on. Bucky was so drunk that he just detached his metal arm and threw it in and Steve tossed in his shield (which of course was for emergencies) and pretty soon the bag had made it through the rest of the circle as well.  
Loki grabbed the bag mischievously "I'll go first" he said as he smirked. he removed his helmet from the bag and then closed his eyes and reached in. He pulled out Steve's shield and his eyes widened when he realized what he had chosen. "rules are rules!" Natasha exclaimed as her eyes danced. She gestured toward the door marked heaven and Loki walked in and Steve slowly followed.  
Inside of the closet Loki and Steve awkwardly stood for a moment before Loki was the the one to break the silence. "gods Steven is this your first time with a man or something." Steve began to squirm "not exactly" he replied, remembering the time he and Bucky swing danced in his living room. "ever heard of the Lindy hop?". Loki was confused "the what?" he questioned.  
After seven minutes were complete Natasha did a silent countdown and swung the door open to reveal Steve and Loki holding hands and dancing. "what are you guys doing?" she said as the pair seemed to be swing dancing in her walk in closet. "Steven was teaching me an ancient midgardian festivity" Loki explained as both he and Steve left the closet and sat back down in their spots, no longer participating.  
Gamora was another who was curious about this game so she volunteered to go next and removed her DVD of footloose from the bag. she closed her eyes and out she pulled a purple arrow. "and who does this belong to?" gamora asked as her eyes darted around the room. "that would be mine" answered Clint. He'd brought his hawkeye equipment just in case too. Gamora took his hand and lead him into the closet. Seven minutes later Natasha opened the door to reveal both of them kissing each other quite passionately, which embarrassed the both of them when they realized others could see them. Both of them returned to the circle with their belongings.  
Suddenly they heard a crash from a the main floor. "WHERE IS THE STARLORD" an unidentified voice boomed. Peter quill jumped up and pulled out a laser shooting gun. "hey!" Natasha said quite angrily. "no weapons allowed!" suddenly a blue man with black goop on his face in full battle armour burst through the door. "I AM RONAN THE ACCUSER AND I DESIRE THE INFINITY STONE WHICH WAS TAKEN FROM MY GRASP". Natasha rolled her eyes at him. who did he think he was? she wouldn't let anyone ruin her night. "listen if you want the infinity stone..." an idea sprang into her mind. "you're going to have to get it from this bag" she said smirking. "HAND IT OVER TO ME" Ronan demanded. "but there is a catch" Natasha said as her smirk grew into a smile. "you need to drink this" she said pointed to one of the bottles of vodka someone brought into the room. Ronan looked at it confused, but when he assessed the group he realized if he decided to fight he would be largely outnumbered. "and you will give me the stone afterwords?" he said at a lower volume. "of course!" Natasha said, though she had no idea what the stone was and knew it definately wasn't at the party. Ronan sat down and began to drink. seeing as he wouldn't be a threat at the moment the group decided to continue the game.  
Sif decided that she wanted to give it a go so she took the bag from the centre, removed the piece of her armour and closed her eyes. she reached in again and pulled out a hammer. she opened her eyes and recognized mjolnir immediately. Sif smiled at Thor and the two of them walked into the closet together.  
"are you enjoying this midgardian affair as much as I am?" she said to Thor pleasantly. "why of course, I don't think I've seen my brother dance like that for centuries!" he replied. The two of them chatted away and when Natasha opened the door they simply walked out and sat back down.  
Peter quill had put away his gun when Ronan had stopped being a threat and he had been eyeing the bag and Natasha romanoff since. Neither of them had gone yet so there was a chance he could end up with her. " I'll go next! he said a bit too quickly and snatched the bag to pull out his cassette tape. He closed his eyes and let his hand enter the bag, hoping for the best. When he retreated his hand he found a shiny Rolex watch "wha- who's is this?". Tony stark grinned at him from across the room and walked into the closet. Starlord paused for a moment before following. Before he entered he heard a clinking noise, which little did he know was the sound if tony stark removing his ironman suit.   
Tony Stark had played this game plenty if times as a child and when he was this drunk he didn't care who he ended up with, as long as he had fun. Tony began to give peter bedroom eyes and lean into him as starlord realized exactly how drunk tony was. Peter quickly navigated his face away from tony and ended up awkwardly hugging tony who had fallen into his arms and passed out. He carefully lay him onto the floor and when the seven minutes were up he carried tony back to his place in the circle and dropped him there. he then decided to sit near Ronan in case he changed his mind and tried to attack them.  
Ronan however had other ideas. Now that he was drunk he had forgotten about the infinity stone and instead was curious about the game they were playing. "what- what is this game you are playing?" he inquired. Natasha excitedly told him the rules and distracted by her beauty he said that he wished to join. With some laughter from the group at the turn of events, Ronan was handed the bag. He pulled out a prosthetic leg. He excitedly turned to Natasha "is this yours!?" he said. She had her hand over her mouth to silence some if her laughter and pointed at rocket raccoon with the other. Rocket was furious at first but went in the closet. Ronan soon joined him, but he swayed as he walked towrds the closet somewhat unaware of his surroundings. when he got in he saw the raccoon smiling in a way he didn't like. Rocket if course along with starlord had broken the no weapons rule and was waving a large gun in Ronan's face. Ronan was about to ask where he had hidden that, but decided that he really didn't want to know. For the next seven minutes Ronan sat on the floor and was asked questions by Rocket who decided that this would be the opportune moment for an interrogation. The raccoon prodded Ronan with the end if his gun, trying to get him to answer questions that the accuser was too drunk to understand. When the time was up, the door opened and Ronan stumbled into the well lit room and sat down in a corner. Rocket also rejoined the circle, unappeased with the lack of answers he had.  
at this point there were only four people left to go, and Bucky was one of them. He pondered for a moment how likely it would be that he would end up with Natasha. He could drunkenly ask if she was interested in him, and by the next day neither if them would remember. as Bucky was about to reach for the bag he realized that somebody else already had it. It was the humanoid plant that had arrived with starlord. The plant man reached into the bag and pulled out Bucky's metal arm which earned a loud gasp from a jealous raccoon who had a thing for prosthetics. " I- what" stuttered Bucky "I'm not sure I swing that way" studying the plant again unable to identify its gender and looking for and excuse to have a chance to end up with Natasha. "rules are rules!" Peter said as he remembered his own experience. "Besides Bucky, we all know which way you swing!" Natasha said giggling as her eyes darted between Bucky and Steve. Realization dawned on Bucky. Natasha asked who he was with because she thought it was Steve. Bucky felt upset by this and numbly walked into the closet. It had hurt him more than he thought it would and he realized how much he hoped Natasha liked him. The tree man walked in after him. "I am groot" he said. "I'm Bucky" he said introducing himself. Bucky soon realized that groots vocabulary was quite limited so the rest of their time was spent with Bucky telling groot about his feelings for Natasha. Groot was surprisingly understanding and when it was time to leave he said "we are groot" which confused Bucky at first but he understood enough. Bucky sat back down and put his arm back on. and groot went back to his spot too.  
Since Natasha and Bruce were the only ones left there wasn't much of a surprise when Bruce pulled her straightener out. Bruce sighed a breath of relief. Natasha was one of the few people he was comfortable with. Natasha skipped in the closet and handed Thor her iPhone which was what she used for a timer. Bruce walked in after her. Bruce awkwardly stared at her for a bit speaking. "are you having fun at your party?" he said. "Totally! I am so drunk right now!" she answered with a loopy smile before she leaned in and kissed him. "Natasha? what are you doing?" Bruce said as he began to blush. "it's seven minutes in heaven silly" she said as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Bruce dodged her lips "oh...mmm...hah" he muttered. He knew Natasha wouldn't act like this if she was sober. "i don't think this is a good idea" Bruce said, trying to remain calm. "why not" Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around him. Bruce's heart rate started to get out of his control as Natasha started to kiss him again. Unfortunately Thor opened the door before time was up and the whole room saw them before Bruce had the chance to pull away. he heard whistling from some of the group. Bucky sat across the room with his eyes wide. Bruce just assumed Bucky wasn't yet completely adjusted to the future and seeing people so intimate.  
Across the room Bucky felt his heart drop when the door opened. Seeing Natasha and Bruce like that made him jealous. He still didn't realize why his feelings for Natasha had grown so quickly. Perhaps he had liked her all this time. Bucky got up and left the room. He went back to the main floor and snatched up the first alcoholic beverage he saw and downed it as fast as he could.


	3. The break of dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up after a night he can't fully remember and decides to investigate a loud noise.

Bucky checked the time on Natasha's wall clock as he wandered over to a coffee maker by her breakfast bar. It was now 5:27 AM. After drinking as much as he could he had finally blacked out for almost an hour. Even though he had managed to get drunk, whatever serum he had been given many years ago still sped up his metabolism so it didn't last as long as it should've. He had even thrown up a couple time but his hangover seemed to pass quickly. Bucky still had a painful headache so he had gone to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. As he put the ingredients into Natasha's fancy coffee maker that he was just figuring out how to use through google, he became aware of how many different ways people could drink their coffee.   
As the contraption began to make his beverage he sat down on a chair and scanned the room. He saw many people passed out in various positions inside of Natasha's living room. Some of them he knew but most were strangers. He saw tony in full ironman armour on the couch and Clint had somehow managed to lie on the coffee table without breaking it. As he heard the coffee maker ding he also heard a large bang from the floor above him. He grabbed his coffee mug and slowly sipped from it as he walked up the stairs to investigate.   
The long hallway had a large window at the end of it and Bucky could see sunlight begin to trickle through the glass. He opened and closed each door as he walked past it. A few of these we're locked but that wasn't a problem for him. He had learned how to pick locks. Most of the room contained a few unconscious people on beds with a couple on the floor.  
He had almost been through all the doors in the hall when he finally discovered to source of the noise. in a larger, nicely decorated room that must have been Natasha's. Natasha was sound asleep on her bed and on the floor nearby Bruce, Steve, Thor, Loki, and Sif were playing a game of monopoly.   
When Steve saw Bucky his eyes lit up "I didn't know you were still here Buck, do you wanna join us?" asked Steve. "Do you know what that noise was?" Bucky asked in return. "that would be Thor." Loki answered smirking slightly. Thor's face reddened with anger as Sif and Bruce giggled. "This midgardian game is quite foolish" he grumbled. "Thor was mad and Loki for getting out of jail free" Steve said. "Tis ridiculous! One cannot simply flash a card and go without punishment!" Thor almost yelled. "you might want to lower your volume a bit. Natasha and a whole lot of people around here are asleep" Bucky reminded Thor. Thor did not respond and instead rolled his dice a few times to try and get out of jail.   
While the others played monopoly, Bucky sat down on an armchair in The room where he could see everyone and continued to sip his coffee. At first he watched the game go on but he quickly became bored. He began study the items Natasha had in her room. She had a small Egyptian style golden cat figurine on her dresser with glinting ruby red jewel eyes. And a large poster print of the Eiffel Tower by the door. He knew Natasha liked to travel. Now that he had Natasha on his mind again, he turned his head slightly to look at her. Even fast asleep she was breathtakingly beautiful. Bucky felt crushed as he realized they would never be together. A girl like Natasha would never go for a guy like him. He had to much "red in his ledger" as Natasha would call it when referencing her past deeds. But Bucky knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to wipe his out. He was too far gone. Besides, Natasha thought he was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope whoever read this enjoyed it! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it so far


End file.
